


Первый день его новой жизни

by Rhena



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Angst, Demons, Drama, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhena/pseuds/Rhena
Summary: Попивая вино на одинокой скамейке, он обдумывал последнее предсказание Агнессы Псих. Знала ли она? Ну конечно, знала. Мёртвая пророчица всегда знала всё наперёд, а значит, она понимала и то, что ангел промолчит
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Первый день его новой жизни

Ангел никогда не был идиотом. Он почувствовал Это, как только Люцифер исчез, а вместо него на старой авиабазе припарковался автомобильчик мистера Янга. Облегчение и эйфория накрыла с головой всех присутствующих, и больше никто ничего не заметил.  
Попивая вино на одинокой скамейке, он обдумывал последнее предсказание Агнессы Псих. Знала ли она? Ну конечно, знала. Мёртвая пророчица всегда знала всё наперёд, а значит, она понимала и то, что ангел промолчит. «Можешь остановиться у меня. Если хочешь..?» Что он мог тогда ответить? Больше всего на свете Азирафелю хотелось благодарно улыбнуться, протянуть руку навстречу и не думать, ни о чем не думать, но… Что он ОБЯЗАН был ответить? «Не думаю, что моим это понравится, » — глупо, ужасно глупо было надеяться, что сработает. Оно и не сработало. Во всяком случае, по мнению Кроули. Но ангел никогда не был идиотом.  
В конечном итоге автобус, чудом изменив свой маршрут, привёз их к самому порогу фешенебельной многоэтажки, где обосновался рыжий демон. Проходя в холодную, полупустую квартиру, Азирафель не слишком оглядывался по сторонам. Он аккуратно повесил пальто на вешалку у двери, расправляя складки на рукавах, чуть задумчиво прошелся пальцами по воротнику… Было жаль расставаться с любимым предметом гардероба, но слова Агнессы набатом стучали в его голове.  
Ночь была долгой. Вино превосходным. Молчание не тяготило. Пальцы сжимали бокал с алой жидкостью, ненужные тёмные очки небрежно лежали на подлокотнике дивана, а их хозяин впервые за столетия по-настоящему расслабленно улыбался. И за то, чтобы продлить этот покой, Азирафель был готов пойти на всё, что угодно. А после случившегося, бояться ему было нечего. Он наконец-то мог позволить себе свободу. Он мог позволить себе желания.  
Вдох — и рука тянется к руке. Выдох — узкие зрачки расширяются, заполняя собой золотую радужку. Вдох — тёплые губы накрывают жёсткий рот. Выдох — чей? Той ночью дыхание сбивалось и замирало, сплетаясь в один общий жадный глоток воздуха, как сплетались и их тела, в попытке обнять — крепче, вобрать — глубже, заполнить — до конца. Как сплетались сами их сущности, размывая границы, стирая, словно их никогда и не было между ними.

***

Утро наступило внезапно. В один момент Азирафель просто открыл глаза, а за окном светило солнце. На плече лежала голова любимого демона, и несколько минут ангел всматривался в знакомые черты, стараясь запечатлеть этот момент в памяти, сохранить и унести с собой. Всё-таки, несмотря на всю уверенность, где-то глубоко внутри ему было страшно.  
Грустно улыбаясь, он провел рукой по рыжим волосам, зарываясь в них, немного жалея об ушедшей моде на длинные мужские стрижки. Кроули они были так к лицу. Ему вообще шло всё, что придумывали люди, иногда букинист даже сомневался, а не подкидывает ли его демон идеи ведущим модельерам? Хотя, вероятнее всего, дело было в другом. Просто любовь к жизни заставляла его гнаться вперёд на всех скоростях. Он был первым из всех созданий рая и ада, кто обзавёлся машиной, установил компьютер, научился пользоваться интернетом. Он вжимал педаль газа до упора и мчался, догоняя этот мир, словно соревнуясь с ним в скорости, раскручивая его всё быстрее. Быстрее, быстрее. В своей жажде жить Энтони Дж. Кроули был неотразим в любую эпоху.  
Азирафелю стало стыдно. Было неловко оставлять своё рыхлое и мягкое тело змию, самому примеряя безупречный образ. А от мысли о собственной лжи становилось вдвойне тяжелее. Но пророчество весьма однозначно указало единственный выход из ситуации. И пусть принять его было сложно, а спасение неминуемо обернётся болью... За прошедшие сотни лет Кроули столько раз вытаскивал его из передряг, столько раз рисковал собой, столько раз подставлялся, лгал ради него, что сейчас пришло, наконец, время отдавать долги. И Азирафель был готов. А значит — нет никаких вариантов, и оставалось только надеяться на эту самую неуёмную любовь демона к жизни. На то, что её хватит, когда... Ангел нервно сглотнул и оборвал мысль. Не сейчас.  
На его плече медленно пошевелилась рыжая макушка. Задумчивый взгляд голубых глаз мгновенно смягчился: "С добрым утром, дорогой мой! Как считаешь, мы ещё успеем позавтракать? Может быть, мне удастся соблазнить тебя блинчиками собственного приготовления?" За ответную кривоватую улыбку не жаль было шагнуть в ад.

***

Уже попрощавшись с ушедшим в магазин демоном, он снова прошёлся по чужой квартире. Задержался взглядом на скульптуре, изображающей борьбу двух крылатых созданий, улыбнулся воспоминаниям о прошедшей ночи, брезгливо обошёл грязное пятно у входа в кабинет — всё, что осталось от Лигура, как сказал Кроули. Щелчком пальцев отвинтил крышку термоса и убедился, что святой воды не осталось. Чуть помедлив, сотворил лист бумаги и написал на нём несколько слов, после чего не оборачиваясь вышел из кабинета.  
Оранжерея была восхитительна, но благоговейный ужас, в который пришли растения, при одном только виде своего хозяина, или того, кто был на него так удивительно похож, заставил ангела покинуть помещение как можно скорее. Он больше не мог благословить их, не мог избавить от страха, а самое чудовищное — не слишком-то и хотел. Это был только первый звонок, предупреждение об изменениях в личности, ожидавших его, и Азирафель испугался бы, пожалуй, если бы не знал, что просто не успеет измениться сильнее. Агнесса была чертовски хорошей провидицей. А ангел никогда не был идиотом. Впрочем, теперь, он не был уже и ангелом.

***

Сент-Джеймс оставался таким же, как и до несостоявшегося Армагеддона. Утки всё так же мирно плавали в пруду, шпионы всё так же обсуждали свои дела на скамейках, спрятавшись за страницами газет.  
К лотку мороженого подошли двое. Тот, что был выше, поправил тёмные стёкла на глазах и купил две порции, отдав ванильный рожок другу, который внимательно осматривался вокруг. Они странно выглядели вместе: темная, худая фигура с ярко-рыжими волосами и полноватый блондин в светлом костюме, вышедшем из моды лет эдак 50 назад. И всё же, казалось, между ними было нечто неуловимо похожее, нечто, объединяющее... нечто, заставившее бы случайного прохожего мгновенно почувствовать, что эти двое связаны между собой куда глубже, чем хотят показать. Этот же прохожий мог ненароком услышать вопрос, заданный с небрежным видом: "Ты понял, что произошло вчера?" Но вряд ли он заметил бы, как напряжены плечи говорившего, и уж точно он не обратил бы внимание на то, как дрогнул его голос, словно мужчина попытался остановить себя, но не смог удержаться и теперь глубоко сожалеет о вылетевших словах. Прохожий не расслышал бы ответ, увлечённый собственными мыслями, с каждым шагом удаляясь от непонятной парочки и даже не вспоминая о них.

***

Когда Азирафель обернулся и не увидел рядом собственного тела, паника захлестнула его. Первым порывом было бросить всё, наплевать на весь план и ринуться на помощь любимому демону. К счастью, именно такого поведения от Кроули, видимо, и ожидали. Ощутив тяжёлый удар в затылок, за пару секунд до того, как потерять сознание, он запоздало подумал, что все-таки, Агнесса была права. Всё сложилось вполне удачно. Змию нечего было бояться на Небесах, пока он находится в его теле.  
Никто не обнаружил подмены. Ни демоны вокруг, ни Вельзевул, восседающая на троне, ни даже Михаил, скрывшаяся в глубинах тёмных коридоров Ада. Азирафель стоял перед ванной со святой водой и мрачно усмехался. Столько лет. Столько чёртовых сотен лет он считал себя праведным светом. Раздавал благословения, освящал браки, наставлял людей на истинный путь. Творил чудеса экономно, аккуратно следуя предписаниям Сверху, старался действовать по инструкции и так гордился собой. А стоило попытаться сделать что-то по-настоящему стоящее, спасти этот мир и всех Её созданий... ну что ж, во всяком случае, теперь он понимал Кроули с его вечным презрением к разговорам о справедливости и победе добра. Теперь он понимал.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, бывший Страж Восточных Врат повёл плечами, раскрывая за спиной угольно-чёрные крылья и, гордо вскинув подбородок, шагнул вперёд.

***

...В одной из самых дорогих квартир Лондона на полу собственного кабинета, прислонившись к столу сидел мужчина. Его мягкие, ухоженные руки безжизненно лежали на согнутых коленях, а невидящий взгляд голубых глаз упирался в стену напротив. Казалось, он даже не дышал. И только слабый шелест бумаги, зажатой в пальцах, доказывал, что он ещё жив. Тонкая дрожь в ослабших руках и всего несколько слов на белом листе. "Не подведи меня, мой дорогой. Проживи эту жизнь за нас обоих. С любовью, А."

***


End file.
